


If I was a Robin

by adlinasuniverse



Series: If I was a Robin [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlinasuniverse/pseuds/adlinasuniverse
Summary: She used to be a Robin, fighting for the Justice that Jason Todd needs. Now that he's back, what will she do?
Series: If I was a Robin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785403
Kudos: 1





	If I was a Robin

My breathing took a pause. I was not prepared for today. Bruce Wayne mentioned he found Jason Todd I didn’t think he was telling the truth. Now he’s in front of my very eyes. In bed, passed out. Jason Todd was the man under the Red Hood all this time. All the times I fought for his justice for being under Batman’s wing was to no avail. I ended up as another member of the family. Lesson learnt; you’ll never be a Robin without Batman.

Jason whined and starting to wake up. How do I even face him? I quickly gathered my school stuff and prepared to leave when I hear,

“Who are you?”

I stop dead in my tracks. What do I even tell him? “Um..”

“I was the dead one and you can’t even remember your name?” Jason chuckled.

His smile gave a slight comfort and I relaxed. It wouldn’t hurt to give my name.

“Ariel.”

“What brings you to the Wayne Manor?”

“I was a Robin.”

Jason then kept quiet. His eyes stared at me hard. He start to frown and turn around in his bed, his back facing me. “Leave.”

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Just leave.” His voice gave a last warning. I respected his decision and left him to his rest.

Dick that was waiting outside now saw the concern in my expression, “You alright?”

I just nodded.

“Maybe you should go home and rest. Leave Jason to us, alright?”

I grab a fistful of Dick’s shirt and pushed him against the wall. “I am family as well. I fought for him more than all of you ever did. I’m staying no matter what you tell me to do.”

Dick raised both his hands and I released him. I leave him and walked down the hallway to my old room. I entered and locked the door behind me. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I recalled the times when I wanted to bring justice for Jason. He was the Robin that saved me when I lost my way in a burning theater. I wanted to show that the Robins doesn’t need the Batman. We can do fine on our own. When I saw robin was not there beside the Batman one night, I thought it was time I start executing my plan. I hunted down every villain, gang, criminal in Gotham in a yellow and red biker leather jacket, green mask, and green pants. Not forgetting the staff. But I was flexible with whatever weapons or items around me.

Most of the time, Batman will be there in the scene. It’s a good thing, I bring the criminal and the Bats down. Kill two birds with one stone, am I right? We do end up fighting each other, but every time we fight, he flees. We’ve been going at it for months. Until we finally talked. Since then, again, the Robins are under Batman’s wing. So I decided to grow out of it after a couple of years. I go by another name, Chase. And Batman doesn’t admit it but, I can actually immobilize him during our training.

I chuckled to myself. One decision now led to another, and almost forgotten my fight for Jason. I will help him the rest of his journey now that he has a second chance, as a way for me to repent for forgetting my promise.


End file.
